


Mornings

by queenhomeslice



Series: The Cleaning Girl [17]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, F/M, Morning Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vignette, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: The cleaning girl has a new title now
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Series: The Cleaning Girl [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562332
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the context of Between a Broom and a Hard Place  
> ______  
> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

The cleaning girl slowly blinks herself to consciousness, and it takes a minute to remember where she is. Then it registers to her, the night before—the ball held in her honor, the official elevation of her status from commoner to royalty—she's a bonafide _princess_ now, and she has the tiara and the jewels to prove it. Not that any of that ever mattered—she'd marry Noctis if the two of them were doomed to live in her old 700-square foot apartment for the rest of their lives. She’s officially out of that apartment, though, and no longer part of the Citadel janitorial staff. She’s _engaged_ to Prince Noctis, of all miracles, after two years of the strangest courtship she’d ever had in her life. She wouldn’t trade it for anything, though. 

_____________ rolls over and adjusts her share of the blanket, when she feels a shift beside her and is greeted with Noct’s hot, naked body. He grabs her suddenly and molds himself to her, burying his face in the back of her neck. One arm wraps around her plush stomach and the other comes up to cup one heavy breast. She feels his morning wood against her thick cheeks and shudders, grinding back against him. 

“Good morning, Princess,” he mumbles against her skin, peppering it with kisses. 

She giggles at the tickle of his lips as she rocks back into his erection; he groans loudly and his hips stutter forward. 

“Noct,” she whines low and breathless. 

“You’re irresistible,” Noctis coos, pinching one of her pert nipples between sword-calloused fingers and pulling until she’s choking out soft screams. “And now, you’re finally all mine. I can have you whenever I want. Keep you in bed all day and fuck you until you forget your own name. My princess, forever.” 

She buries her face into the soft pillow and sobs at his words. Noctis unwraps his hand from around her stomach and brings it to his thick cock, stroking himself to full hardness; he pulls the bottom half of her big, soft body towards himself and hikes her top leg up, pushing himself into her warm, dripping sex from behind. 

Noctis bites onto her shoulder hard as he buries himself to the hilt and stays there for several long seconds before sliding out and easing himself back in with long, languid strokes. 

“Gods, _fuck_ ,” Noctis cries as he milks himself in her tight cunt. It’s a sensation that he never tires of, and the fact that she’s no longer on his father’s payroll, but his proper fiancée, with a title, living in his apartment...it’s overwhelming to the prince, and he feels himself edging towards that precipice faster than he wants to. 

_____________ is just screaming obscenities into the pillow, holding onto Noct’s strong arm for dear life as he claims her. That he _wants_ her like this—that she’s been privy to his cock for years now, that she’s really going to spend the rest of her life with him...her orgasm hits her before she knows what’s happening. She bucks wildly against Noctis as he continues to fill her up, and in the haze of quick, dirty morning sex she hears him cry out _I love you_ over and over again until he’s coming, pumping her full of his seed until it’s gushing out around his softening length. 

Noctis holds her as she shakes and as they both come down, still swimming in the euphoria and the pheromones. He’s left a nasty mark on her soft shoulder, and he licks and kisses at the purple-blue skin gently. He can’t help but want to fuck her like an animal and let the world know to whom she belongs. 

“Good morning,” she purrs, and Noctis laughs, finally sliding out of her. He maneuvers her onto her side so he can cuddle her from the front. 

“Good morning,” he sighs, utterly spent and satisfied. 

Noctis and his princess fall back asleep, no concerns for the day except for each other; no duties to attend to except for themselves. 


End file.
